1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to insulated bottle construction and, more particularly, is concerned with a container body construction for a thermally insulated bottle incorporating a reflective barrier layer which reduces transfer of radiant electromagnetic energy across the barrier layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a great number of outdoor activities that require an individual to be in the sun for long periods of time. Often these activities are physically challenging and are practiced at places where the only water available to drink is that being carried by the individual.
Water is often carried in one or more small inexpensive plastic bottles on the user's body. Such a bottle typically dispenses its liquid contents through a top closure by the user manually squeezing the bottle sidewall to force the liquid outwardly through a small opening in the closure. Because the bottle is often carried on the user's body and, is exposed to a warm ambient environment, typically the water has become distastefully warm by the time it is required.
Conventional practice when insulating a thermal mass from an extreme ambient temperature is to surround the thermal mass with one or more layers of insulating materials. Such construction greatly reduces the energy exchanged to or from the environment. Ordinarily, the ambient environment is quantified using a bulk ambient temperature as well as a surface velocity pattern to describe the energy transferred by convection. Often neglected by this practice is the energy transferred through electromagnetic radiation.
As a consequence, a need exists for improvement of insulated bottle construction so as to enhance bottle performance in maintaining the desired temperature of the liquid in the bottle for a longer period of time.